Camp Shinigami
'''Camp Shinigami '''is a place hidden in the underworld. It has been covered by a shroud of ash and dust in order to through off the scent of the demigod children of both Thanatos and his wife. It houses some of the most experienced shinigami, or Death Gods the world has ever known. This is a place where most of Thanatos's children train to hone their skills. It is also located somewhere that Nyx is capable of appearing at, hence she is the mother of Thanatos. Purpose Camp Shinigami was forged sometime after Thanatos began his life of wandering throughout the earth. He occasionally masked his true form, from humans and while on active duty would fall in love with mortals and have children with them. In order to hide his children from the Olympians as the fear of his own children being slaughtered like Lamia had hers, he created a sactuary that helped nurse, house and protect the children. He also gave his wife strick directions to go to the mortal world and have as many affairs as it took to even out the growing numbers of Death Gods, over time the camp became well known for children of Thanatos along with his wife. The camp also teaches most of them how to use their true powers and extract the true essence of power into their weapons. Notable children of Thanatos have been mentioned to been trained here. It's also common for a child of Thanatos to immediately appear here soon after they are claimed. Administrators The Administrators are only Thanatos and his wife. They over run the camp's rules and see to it that they are followed. Because Thanatos is the god of death, he is respected to the point of people actually fearing him. Many children at the Camp ofthen comment on the cruel manner he looks. It also appears that even though Thanatos has a concrete appearance, he does appear as what ever a person sees death as. He could even look like the Grim Reaper, since in a sense he is infact that. Thanatos's wife seems to appear as a lovely woman, and only the strongest children of Thanatos can see her for what she truly is. It also sickens them to actually talk to her, due to the fact they see her true form. Rules Most of the rules are quite simple, during the night time, one mustn't make noise to an above daytime extent, due to the fact that in the night time, the underworld echoes into the distance. They also cannot exit the camp during the hours of 9pm and 7am, due to the fact that activity in that part of the underworld draws attention and monsters. Children of Thanatos aren't capable of mating after hours with the children of his wife. Also many demigods can not use cell phones or electronics within the underworld at all. Also anyone who disregaurds the natural Camp rules govenered by Camp Half-Blood's rules will be exterminated at their own disgression. It's also a best idea not to upset Thanatos or his wife, when they are already mad, due to the fact that they will be most likely to exterminate you. Legendary Shinigami The three children of Thanatos are well known for their training at this place. It is also told that because of their training they were capable of becoming such skilled shinigami. It's also acknowledged that one must impress all of them in order to be labeled as a legendary shinigami. It has rarely been done in one hundred years. Barracks Because the entire camp is made for just the children of Thanatos along with his wife, the camp doesn't have cabins. Rather than that, it has barrack halls, where most of the campers sleep at. They also have a giant mess hall that is decorated like the roman camps', it also has coffee tables and comfy sofas to sit on. The camp has three juristrictions, the Mess hall, the fields, the center of camp. Because it is in a clouded corner of the underworld, not much was added to it, along with the fact that the camp is made specificly for demigod children of Thanatos and his wife. Trivia *Thanatos made this camp out of fear that his children would be slaughtered. **He allowed his wife to have demigods because he was constantly having affairs, so in order to call it even, he let her have equal amounts of affairs. **He seems to have a hard job, he also hates the fact that Hazel Levesque died again. *Thanatos has met all demigods that have ever lived and died. He considers Hercules's personality as a mortal to be interesting. *Thanatos has been a lieutenant over death for over two thousand years. Hence the year. See also *Camp Demigod Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Camps Category:Children of Thanatos